Beanstalk Bravado
Beanstalk Bravado is the sixth webisode in the Chapter 4 webisode selection. Summary Jillian Beanstalk gives Humphrey Dumpty a crash course in bravery, but will he rise to the challenge and face his fears or crack under the pressure? Transcript Student: Do you see her? She's right up there. Look! Ashlynn Ella: I see her! Jillian Beanstalk: No worries, friends! Jillian's got this! Now for the hard part. Student: Oh! Student: I see her! Student: Yeah! Humphrey Dumpty: Wow! How could she not be afraid of falling? That's like, a mile up! Students: *cheer* Coach Gingerbreadman: That's your best time ever. A new record! Students: Jillian! Jillian! Jillian! Jillian Beanstalk: Tiny, would you get these back to your uncle? And thank him for the loan. Hi, 'Umphrey. Are you, um, okay? Humphrey Dumpty: Jillian, you have to teach me how you do it. How to be brave? Jillian Beanstalk: It's not something you teach. Humphrey Dumpty: Please! I'll give you... these five beans. Jillian Beanstalk: Magic beans? Humphrey Dumpty: Uh, no. Regular beans. Jillian Beanstalk: Good enough! Let's go. Humphrey Dumpty: Uh, ooooh. Ahhhh! Jillian Beanstalk: You can do it! C'mon! Humphrey Dumpty: How high up am I? Jillian Beanstalk: This may take longer than I thought... Humphrey Dumpty: I can't do heights. I'm... to scared. Jillian Beanstalk: Maybe climbing things isn't your story. You are pretty amazing too, Humphrey. At, um, ground level. Don't overthink it. Do it or you don't. Humphrey Dumpty: Do it. Daring Charming: Oh. My. Crown! Is that Humphrey Dumpty climbing the beanstalk? Jillian Beanstalk. Oh no, he's in trouble! Humphrey Dumpty: I can do it... I can do it! Oh... ah! Jillian Beanstalk: Jump to me! Hunphrey Dumpty: I can't do it! I just can't do it! Jillian Beanstalk: Oh! Humphrey! Help me! Humphrey Dumpty: Jillian! Jillian Beanstalk: Humphrey, you did it! When you though I need help, you did it! I'd say you're pretty brave. Humphrey Dumpty: Aahhhh! ...You have a parachute. Jillian Beanstalk: Yup! Students: Jillian! Humphrey! Jillian! *gasp* *cheer* Gallery BB - Students Watch Jillian.jpeg BB - Jillian Climbs.jpeg BB - Jillian on the Beanstalk.jpeg Beanstalk Bravado - jillian jumping to highs.jpg BB - Jillian.jpeg BB - Daughter of Jack.jpeg BB - Humphrey Watches.jpeg Beanstalk Bravado - castle on clouds.jpg BB - Jillian Falls.jpeg Beanstalk Bravado - jill opens parashute.jpg BB - Daring, Meeshell, Jillian.jpeg Beanstalk Bravado - jill gives stuff to tiny ramona apple dex.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph omg girl jillian talks.jpg BB - Help Me.jpeg BB - Magic Beans?.jpeg BB - First Attempt.jpeg BB - Humphrey Faints.jpg Second Attempt.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - jill humph screams on terrace.jpg Humphrey Tries.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph jill scared of highs.jpg Do It or Don't.jpg Do It.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph i can do it.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jill writing.jpg Students Watch Humphrey.jpg Jillian is Concerned.jpg Jillian Helps.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jill take my hand.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph too scared to move4.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - jill breaks vine.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph jill on string.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - humph about to hero.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - hero humph jill.jpg BB - Jillian and Humphrey.jpg BB - Jillian and Humphrey 2.jpg BB - Falling.jpg Humph Jill pull string.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey Jillian high5.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian hit him down.jpg BB - Humphrey's Okay.jpg BB - Jillian on the Beanstalk.jpeg BB - Daughter of Jack.jpeg BB - First Attempt.jpeg Do It.jpg Jillian Helps.jpg BB - Humphrey's Okay.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages